Love At First Bite (a Remus Lupin Love Story)
by SophiaAnita
Summary: All copyrights go to JK Rowling. She is the creator of Harry Potter, the books and the films. I am just writing off of the magically world she has created. That being said the story is about a young girl named scarlet mist she takes you long side her adventures and falls in love with her teacher? Yep ! Read to find out what happened thank you and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

1

Before I take you along side to experience my adventures, I think you deserve to know a little about me. My name is Scarlet Mist,but most people call me Scar.

I havelived with my Grandmother my whole life. Annabelle Mistwas my mother name. My Grandma could go off for hours telling me about her. She was beautiful, with blonde wavy hair, and bright hazel eyes. "Just like you,"she would say. "You have your mother's eyes." Hairon the other hand was not like my mother's at all, in fact it was like my aunt. My auntwas a Metamorphmagus and when she was my age her hair was all sorts of colors. According to my grandmother I was one as well.

"Youare young you can't control all the magic in you. One dayyou will amount to so many things." My grandmother said.

my hair was a funny thing. It was ordinary dark brown and curly, yet if there was any emotion I was feeling, it would bedisplayed through any color,right on the top of my head, and I couldn't control it.

She told me countless stories of my mom and auntthey were inseparable even in death. They died during the wizard war,As for my fatherIknow nothing about him, andMyGrandmotherintends to keep it that way.

2  
It was my third year back at Hogwarts, and I couldn't be any more excited. I got on the train bumpinginto Draco Malfoy almost two of us had been on and off all Summer, truthfully Icouldn't decide if actuallyliked him, or just appreciated his friend's found out I fooled around with Draco Malfoy, I really believethey would disown me!

"Hey sweetheart, I saved you a seat." Draco took my hand, and spun me around. "Did someone get a new skirt?" He winked.

I couldn't help but smirk at his comment. "Yes someone did indeed. Now you can show me to my seat, or you can get out of my way." I said playfully.

Draco gripped my hand and pulled me into a compartment. "Someone is feisty isn't she." He hissed, pushing me up against the wall.

"Draco!"I hissed.

"May I just say how beautiful you look?"Draco he leaned in to kiss me. And I dodged out of the way.

The train started to move, slowly. It raddled, and shook every so often

Before Iknew it his thin pale lips found their way to mine. His chest pushing up against me.

"Draco."I whispered."Not here."The train started to shakeuncontrollably.

I lost my balance and fell onto him. The traincame to a haltingstop andeverything went black.

"What was that!"I shouted,holding onto his arm. As the two of us sat down.

Draco went white, wellwhiter than usual."I-I don't know."he stuttered, he deepend his voice attemptingto sound brave.

"I'll be right back I said."Iran out of the lights slowly, but surely came back on. I wentto find my friends and make sure they were okay. Plus Draco Malfoy was not exactly the most comforting person in times of I had no clue where they were.

After looking around for five minutes I gave up.I headed backto the compartment Draco and I were in.

As usual I got lost in my thoughts not paying attention to where I was walking.I tripped over my own feet I started to fallforward.

Until I felt two musclararmscatch me.I let out a small gasps, I looked up slowly,starting with his worn out brown leather dress shoes, that were practically swimming in his gray dress pants, that were clovered in wrinkles. Then there was his cardigan it was a dark green and just like his pants wastwo sizes too big. Although instead of wrinkles were small holes.

The man was more than 6 feet tall towering over me and had to be no older than 25 to 30years old withbrown shaggy hair, and bright blue eyes. He held me there for a while smiling softlyat me.

"I-I am so sorry!" I blushed embarrassed and dusted myself off getting backonto my feet, "I should really watch where I'm going."

"You alright there? Gave me quite a scare."He grinned and winked playfully.

"Yes I'm fine," I smiled genuinely."Th-thankyoufor catching me." Once again my cheeks flushed with red color.

"Anytime."He smiled back.

"I should get back to my compartment." I said awkwardly and walked around him.

I could still feel his eyeson me as I walked away it gave me the chills. And as much as I wanted to turn back, and look back into those cold blue eyes,I didn't dare.

3  
The ride finally ended and we got to Hogwarts. Our luggage was sentto our dorms, and after we cleaned up for dinner we were to report to the Great Hall.

"Scar!" I heard a familiar voice ringing in my ear.I turned around to see Hermione running into The Great Hall to greet me.

Hermione and I had been friends since year one, when we met in Snape's potions class. We had been lab partners ever since.

"Hermione! Where's the rest of everyone?"

"They are on theway! Where were you we didn't see you on the train."she pouted.

"By the time I got on it was so late, soI found the last empty cart andI took it." I lied through my teeth.

"I heard about Harry though is he okay?!"

Harry always found a way to get into trouble, I felt bad for him cause most of the time he never did anything to deserve it. Although I was close with Hermione, Harry and I never talked much, at least not alone I don't think.

Hermione nodded, "It was the craziest thing! Th-that thing came right into our compartment. It was like sucking the life right out of Harry. I never seen anything like it! "

"What was it?" I asked, with wide eyes.

"I don't know how to explain it " Hermione, "but there was a strange man sharing our compartment and he stopped it."

"What man? What did he look like?" My mind went right back to those eyes. So blue,so sharp.

"I'll tell you later!" She said ignoring my questions. Hermione was more interested in the great hall at this moment.

Shegrabbed my hand and pulled me towards our table. "Come on its starting!"

We sat at theGryfindor table, I was a RavenClaw, but Dumbledore never never spoke about it, but wejust acknowledge it and smiled no words exchange. As ifhe could read my of looked odd to see one blue tie in a sea of red ones but that was okay with me.

No matter what year you were in Dumbledores speeches never got old. Then like always He introduced our next Defenseof the Dark Arts Teacher, although I was too busy doodling in my notebook to bother and look.

"That'shim!"Hermione hissed shoving me." The one fromthe train!"

Something made me look up and if it wasn'tHermione's sharp jabs into my left side Im not sure what else, but the manwas bowing and I couldn't see his face, or his eyes. I couldn't see his eyes.

I shrugged andwent back to my drawing uninterested in what Mrs. Mcgonigal was saying.

Then finally after what felt like hours we ate..


	2. Chapter 2

4

"Can you believe DumbleDore let you dorm with me ?" Hermione shouted with joy as we walked to the Gryfindor common room.

"It is pretty awesome, maybe I'll send him a thank you note." I laughed and entered our dorm.

"I still can't believe we arein room 100 ! Practically the biggest room in the whole common roomand we have no other roommates It's gonna be a bloody good year!" Herimone plopped into her bed.

"I know we really have lucked out for the year."I smiled,startingto unpack just to findmy things to find were already neatly folded and hung already.

Herimone laughed a loud, "what? Did they not unpack your things in the RavenClaw common room?"

I shook my head," No are they suppose to ?"I turned to look at her confused."If you don't mind I'm gonna go wash up before tonight."

By the time I fished getting dressed Herimone and I headed for the library.

( scarlet_chap/set?id=220557169)

"Well, what does your schedule look like tomorrow?"Hermione asked placing her stack of books down on an empty table.

I sat down across from her, letting out asighed, as I looked at my schedule for the first time.

"Well, I have potions."I looked up at her waiting to hear what she had.

"I do too," she smiled,"With Professor Snape."Weboth said at the same time and laughed.

"What are you two on about?" Ron said as him and Harry sat down at the table with us.

"For yourinformation,Ron weregoing over our classes. Unlike others who decided to take a second trip to the dessert table instead." Hermione snapped.

The two of them had been going back and forth all night at supper.

"What do you have second period then? Me and Ron have Tranfigurations." Harry chimed in.

" after that I haveDefensive of the dark arts." I said and smiled.

I felt someone leaning over the back of my chair that's when I heard a voice.

"Harry,I do hope you are feeling better?"a mansaid.

"I am thank you Professor." Harry not nodded.

"oh Scarlet! This is our new defense against the dark arts Professer." Hermione introduced me." The man from the train I told you about. He savedHarry."

I turned my chinto look up at him he gave mehis hand to shake. When I looked up my eyes met his bright blue blue eyes.

"I believe we already met."he said his soft deep voice Echoed in my ears.

I took his hand," yes we have." I smiled.

"You can call me Professor 's a pleasureseeing you" he paused and looked up at all the others,"uh-all of you, again." He brought his attention back to me and smiled.

"Professor I actually wanted to ask you. If you aren't too busy?" Hermione cut in."We wouldn't be a bother."

lupin smiled and pulled out a chair next to me," I'm here help aren't?" He smiled.," what's your question."

"That thing on the train why was it there?"Herimone asked, Harry and Ron nodded and all three of them, as usualwanted to know everything.

" That's hard to tell, there's no real reason. I'm sure the ministry of Magic will continue to tell us they drift off path." he explained," but myself, Dumbledore, and I'm sure many others think different."

"Whatis that bloody thing?" Ron asked.

"A dementor." Lupin looked at me.

"I don't understand. What happen?" I shook my head confused.

"It was like there was no happiness left."Ron said the look of fear all over his face.

"well that's exactly what they do they suck the happinessout of you."

"isn't there a way to stop them?" I asked."You areour professor you can't teach us,can't you?"

Lupin placed his hand on my back, " It's okay don't worry. Classes don't start till tomorrow I promise I'llanswer all your questions then."

We all exchanged looks uneasy expressions on our face.

" Hey, now you all need to trust me." Lupin smiled his hand still on my back sliding it up and down gently." I haven't let you down yet have I?"

"Thank you Professor." Heriomne sucked up as usual.

"I should get back to my room I have much unpacking todo." Lupin got up, " don't forgot what I said. Don't worry." He smiledat me.

"Professor do you need help unpacking?"Harry and Ron got up as well.

"I couldn't ask you of that." Lupin refused.

"We insist." Hermione added getting up as well.

All four of them looked back at me still sitting. "Oh- yea we'd love too,really." I stuttered getting up as well.

Lupin smiled, "thank you all."

The three of them made their way out of the Library while Herimone and I followed shortly behind.

"well?" Herimone said softly under her breath".

"Well, what!?" I asked confused.

"what was that all about?" She raised her brow." You and Lupin ?"

I shook my head," I have no clue what you are talking about!"

"Oh come on Scar he totally fancys you!" She squeal her eyes lite up." Scarlet your hair it going red!"

Ron and Harry looked back at us and so did Lupin.

"what are you two on about?" Ron asked from across the hall.

we both smiledinnocently," Nothing nothing at all."

I grabbed a lock of my hair watching it turn dark blood red. I sighed.

"Here we are," Lupin unlocked the door and held it open as we all walked in Harry and Ron first then Herimone and I followed after.

"So how can we help?" Harry looked around at all the blocked stacked up on the desk.

"Dumbledore dug up these old boxes from the basement. He said they might be of some use." Lupin explained." What I need is todustthe antiquesandplace them on the empty shelves."

"Boys why don't you two start two rags on my desk.." Professor Lupin added.

"What about us?" I raised my brow.

Lupin turned to usand smiled. " Herimone Dumbledore tells me you are an excellent witch."

Herminesmiled.

"I have a closet full of books I need will be reviewingthem thisyear, in that closet over there." He pointed to a big wooden closet.

"Also feel free to rummage through thebooks take a peak at any you'd like." He smiled.

I could see the joy in her eyes as she practically raced to the closet.

"And then there was one." Lupin turned to face me he raised his eye brows and smiled.

"Well? " I asked impatiencely.

He chuckled, " come I need help up stairs." He lead me up the huge staircase to a thick wooden doorlead to his well keptofficeand we walked through toanother door that lead to his own dorm

"Sir? What do you need help with ? "I asked again." What's there for me to clean everything's already perfect." I stared in awe of his beautiful dorm room.

"Can I show you something?" He said sitting down on the red veldcouch and pat the down next to him." Sit sit."

I sat beside him and nodded, " I suppose so."

He pulled out a box when he opened it,a row ofsmall beans and seedssat snug inside.

"a bean.. you wanted to show me ... a bean." I looked at him completely confused.

he chuckled and shook his head," Mrs. Sprout tells me how well you take to Herbology and Professor Snapeprides you in being his best student."

"Professor Snape said that?" I gasp.

"I personally haven't talk to him yet,but from what the other Professorstold me. Yes,he says it quite often actually."

"Potions is my favorite class."I couldn't help but smile.

"Give me your hand." He demanded he pluck one seed into thecenter of my hand. As soon as it hit my skin a small vine grewfrom my palm of my hand. Finding its way tomy fingers wrapping gently around each one. Spreading and wrapping around my wrist getting tighter and tighterThorns started toshootout of the vines and started to puncher my skin leaving small cuts all over.

My eyes widen and I could see my hair in the reflection of his blue eyes turning jet black" Make it stop!" I shouted.

"Scarlet, I'm not doing at thing." He said calmly." Just breathe you're fear is controlling you, controllingyour magic."

 _"Youare young you can't control all the magic in you. One dayyou will amount to so many things."_ My grandmothers voice ringed in my ears.

I took deep a breath and closed my eyes slowly letting the air out. When I opened my eyes the vines stopped and the thorns vashedand left in my hand instead was a beautiful white flower. It's petals we're smooth as slik.

"See what you just did? " he smiled lifting my chin up so my eyes met his. I felt a warm tingling in my stomach and I smiled.

"You really are aMetamorphmagus." He took a lock of my hair and twirled it around his finger watching it turn from black back to red again.

i frowned, "how do you know that?" I pulled away quickly, scared.

"scarlet it's okay" he said grabbing my wrist. I flinched in pain looking down at the bloody wounds left behind.

"Dumbledore didn't ask me to teach at Hogwarts for nothing."he took the flower from my hand and place it in my hair. "Let's get you cleaned up." He winked.

5

Hermione fluffed her pillow aggressively."May I help you ?" I looked up at her from behind my dairy.

"No." She shrugged and after a few minutes went by she spoke again," I just don't know why you won't admit Lupin fancies you!"

I covered my head in my pillows and let out a sigh. "How are you so sure!? "I asked.

"Well when we were finished and he was all like 'ohhh scarlet how's your wrist ? Mmmm let me kiss it bla' " she mocked and made otherunnecessary noises.

A small smirk appeared on my face and I threw a small throw pillow at her she caught it and scoffed" so what if he does fancy me ?"

Hermiones jaw dropped and she threw it back hitting me square in the face," I knew it! You totally have a thing for him."

"I'm going to bed." I shook my head and rolled my eyes still unable to keep myself from smiling.

When I woke up Herimone was just getting out of the shower. " Leave water on." I shouted hoping after she got out.

After my shower I got ready I looked behind me briefly at hermione, she readying her books her hair frizzy and messy as usually and not a dot of makeup on her freckly face.


End file.
